Conventional techniques for isolating objects from vibration include large systems having metal springs, shock absorbers, rubber gaskets, metal mesh springs, oil- or grease-filled dampers, or friction dampers. One disadvantage of the prior techniques is that they utilize macroscopic elements that are large and unsuitable for use in highly compact (e.g., micro-scale) applications. Another disadvantage is that the performance of some conventional dampers is sensitive to temperature variations due to the inherent viscous properties of oil, grease, and polymers. Therefore, these conventional dampers can only achieve critical damping within a narrow range of temperatures, and may be inoperable in temperatures outside of that narrow range. Polymer-based dampers have a further disadvantage in that the polymer can take a permanent set (e.g., the polymer structure doesn't return to its reference position when stress is removed), which, if forming part of a vibration-isolation support structure, can upset the orientation of the supported objects. Other types of dampers that are based on sliding friction or springs can exhibit undesirable hysteresis characteristics.